


Fem Capsules

by orphan_account



Category: Akira - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cisswap, F/F, Gen, i just wanted lesbians on motorcycles, no seriously that was why i wrote this, the whole Capsules gang is cis girls now, theyre all lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles of the Capsules as cis lesbian girls. Pre and during story. Based mostly off movie. // Warnings inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tongue Piercing

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: hinted at prostitution, underage sex (between minors and between minors and adults). Referenced drug use (but it's the Capsules what would you expect).

One day Kaneda came back to her and Tetsuo's small, grungy apartment with a rod through her tongue.

"Check it out," she said, lisping a little, then stuck her tongue out at Tetsuo. Tetsuo felt a little swooping sensation in her stomach.

"Is that a tongue ring?" she asked.

"You bet, baby!" Kaneda enthused.

"Who'd you find to do it?"

"Oh, just some guy." That meant it wasn't quite legal and was definitely not clean. Tetsuo thought it sounded kind of dangerous.

"Couldn't you get a disease or something?"

"Nah, it'll be fine. I found some stuff about looking after it online."

She showed the website to Tetsuo on their shitty laptop (using the neighbour's Internet as always), and surprisingly, she followed them almost to the letter, though they said not to drink and she knocked back two beers that night anyways. She evidently really wanted this piercing to stay uninfected and heal well, which made Tetsuo wonder why she had gotten it in some back alley store with diseases everywhere. But she didn't think Kaneda would get anything like that anyways. Kaneda was invincible.

"Why'd you get it?" Kai asked a couple days later, when the swelling had gone down and Kaneda could talk without lisping again.

"Don't you know?" Kaneda smirked at her. "Chicks dig tongue piercings." She made a v with her fingers and licked her tongue through the air between then suggestively, eyebrow quirked and smirk wicked around her tongue. She dropped her hand and laughed uproariously with the rest of the gang. Tetsuo looked away slightly, trying to smile and look like she thought this was funny instead of equal parts heartbreaking and arousing. It came out weak. Kaneda noticed and leaned over to tease lightly, "Don't be such a prude, Tetsuo."

"Tetsuo needs to get laid!" a gang member shouted.

"We'll find you a nice girl one day, Tetsuo," Kaneda said.

"But not too nice! Otherwise you'll be a virgin forever!" the gang member returned with a bit of a cackle.

Kaneda laughed and ruffled Tetsuo's long hair and left to grab beers for everyone.

Tetsuo thought she did a very admirable job hiding how much she wanted to cry.


	2. First Motorcycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneda gets her first motorcycle (before the iconic red one).

"I've got something new to show you," Kaneda said, smiling in that way that meant Tetsuo was being told something important first of all people, that Tetsuo was _special_. Tetsuo tried to look quizzical instead of smitten.

She grabbed Tetsuo's wrist and dragged her down the stairs to the street and down to the little basement parking and trash area under the building. She went to a white sheet covered thing in the corner behind some big crates and turned to Tetsuo.

"This is gonna be the most important thing in our lives," she announced grandly, and whipped the sheet off.

It was a motorcycle, a bit small and kind of a turquoise colour, gleaming proudly in the flickering light of the single naked yellow light bulb. Tetsuo leaned forward to look at it with wide, shining eyes.

"Where'd you get it?" she breathed.

"Oh, here and there," Kaneda said with calculated nonchalence. She was enjoying the visible effect this was having on Tetsuo, but Tetsuo wasn't going to try and hide how amazed she was.

"What are you gonna do with it?"

"We're gonna ride it. I've been practicing, and you can sit behind me. After that..."

She trailed off, building anticipation. Tetsuo leaned forward only a little, but Kaneda noticed and deigned to finish the rest of the proclamation.

"After that... we can do _anything_ , Tetsuo," she said, spreading her arms wide to encompass all the endless possibilities of their small lives in the poverty of Neo Tokyo, like a young queen standing there in the dingy garage. For the first time, Tetsuo didn't feel trapped and anxious in her life and her mediocrity. She felt... _free_.

She climbed on the motorcycle behind Kaneda and clung tightly to her, hoping that if she clung hard enough she could pass right through Kaneda and drive the incredible motorcycle for herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if im communicating what I want to but im just bashing these out so... I hope some of what I want to say comes thru?


	3. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaneda's favourite colour is red (obviously).

Anyone with eyes could tell that red was Kaneda's favourite colour. She wore her red Capsules leather jacket everywhere and half the time her (tight, tight) pants or (miniscule) shorts were red leather or denim and she painted red on her lips every morning and red on her nails about once a week. It contrasted with her tan skin and short, bobbed black hair. One time someone had suggested she get red streaks in it but she had said that streaks were tacky and she wasn't getting any ever, so the contrast of red and black remained as stark as ever.

She had once told Tetsuo, when they were both drunk, together in their small rathole apartment, that wearing red felt like she was covered in someone else's blood, and powerful, and anyways why shouldn't people know straight off that she was a bad news kind of slut? Tetsuo guarded that little bit of knowledge close in her heart with the other things she knew about Kaneda but no one else did, like that her nose had once been broken in a fight to protect Tetsuo from some bully in the orphanage and that her first few tries with liquid eyeliner had been more like battles where her eyes came out looking like a drowning panda.

No one had really been surprised when she had come back to the gang one day with her new, stolen, devastatingly sexy crimson motorcycle and had given her old turquoise one to Tetsuo with no love lost. They had been awed by it, certainly, but not surprised. Everyone had known that turquoise wasn't her colour and that that first motorcycle hadn't been made for people like her.

Tetsuo felt like the red made Kaneda invincible, even though probably it was more like Kaneda made the red into her shield and her weapon, all in one. But still, red to her was the colour of confidence, of power, of independence and freedom and charisma and an awful unrequited love for a girl that lived beyond the restraints of her poverty and her body and drew everyone else into her orbit for it.

So when Tetsuo gained that power she had always envied, she grabbed a red piece of fabric as a cape and garbed herself in it and ignored the sting of Kaneda's obvious new hatred for her and returned it twentyfold for her betrayal and burned emptiness and jealousy and inadequacy out with destruction.

The red didn't make her feel powerful or secure or different. She guessed that only happened when it was Kaneda after all, and she wasn't Kaneda.

And that was the real problem, wasn't it?


	4. Yamagata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamagata gets recruited to join the Capsules.

"I heard you have a motorcycle."

"Yeah."

"I heard you're a pretty good rider."

"Yeah."

"Heard you fight dirty."

"Only way."

They size each other up. Kaneda doesn't seem to care that Yamagata is a year older and half a foot taller than her.

"I heard you fingered that bitch Takada in one of the school bathrooms."

"No," Yamagata says. Kaneda waits for the punchline. "I went down on that bitch Takada in one of the school bathrooms, and it was the _best. Orgasm. Of her life_."

Kaneda looks Yamagata up and down once more, slowly. Then she grins. There's a gleam in her eyes.

"Wanna join my gang?" Kaneda asks. Yamagata thinks a moment before grinning back.

"When's our first ride?"

**Author's Note:**

> I actually do have a reason they're all lesbians (besides that I like lesbians, which is absolutely a valid reason). fem Kaneda needs to sleep around a lot still like how regular Kaneda is a manwhore and gets illegal drugs by sleeping with the school pharmacist assistant and stuff BUT you can't make all the girls Kaneda sleeps with into guys because that would change the power & social dynamic too much, because Kaneda would have the same personality but coming from a girl it's different in like, society's view. So she's a lesbian. So... the whole gang is lesbians... and Tetsuo has a big crush on Kaneda where she wants to fuck her but also be her.  
> Personally I think it's easier to relate to characters in general when they're girls, whether that requires genderbending or not. I want to be like fem Kaneda in some ways but really I'm a lot more like Tetsuo (except I wouldn't try and kill my much cooler friends if I got supernatural powers).  
> My tumblr is corporal-linguine.tumblr.com come talk to me about Akira-with-lots-of-girls!


End file.
